Divination
Divination is a ability of the witches to gain insight of the future, the present and the past. Witches commonly use this to predict future catastrophic event and reading ones past. This power have been practiced through a variety of mediums such as tarot cards, pendulums, mirrors, crystal balls, tea leaves, palm reading, bones, runes, blood, and some even involve contacting The Spirits and The Ancestors. Automatic Writing Automatic writing or psychography is the psychic ability allowing a person to produce written words without consciously writing. The words are claimed to arise from a subconscious, spiritual or supernatural source. Foresight Foresight is a form of divination to get visions through force of will that sometimes allow the eyes of the prophet become white or blue in color. That power, of course, is mastered by Seers, but is accessible to all witches through spells and rituals if they know how to trigger the vision. Notable examples of foresight are visions obtained by means of localization or the prophecies, such as the one made by Insidious to Christopher Chamberlain by warning him about the shadows that threaten his future (Dahlia). Hydromancy Hydromancy is a divination skills to gain visions by means of water or other liquids. The extremely powerful witch, Dahlia, has used the blood collected in a stone bowl to spy on her enemies. Christopher, has plunged himself along with Justin in a pool to create a link with the Original Vampire and read his mind, as well as glimpse into his past and future in a matter of seconds. Localization This type of divination is widespread among witches all over the world and seems to be one of the most used divination spells. By using a map and a personal item, a witch can locate the exact spot where an object, a person or whatever desired is localized. Sometimes this action calls for a spoken incantation or for the use of candles or other agents that help the concentration of the witch, sometimes they just need a map and sand or blood (from the person or relative they are tracking) to be dropped on the map and that will magically moves to the target's point as the spell is chanted. However, locator spells can be blocked using equally powerful cloaking spells, preventing the target's location from being found. Sometimes the witch can see the location hosting her target in her/his mind as a vision, especially if it is a powerful witch such as Adalyn Chamberlain. Mediumship The ability to see, talk and interact with ghosts and spirits. Many witches in both series have shown to have this power even if generally it requires a spell or a ritual known as Séance, where the deceased is summoned inside a circle of salt or chalk, usually by using a personal object of the spirit to be summoned. Some humans, known as Mediums, in particular conditions (i.e. near-death experiences or resurrected) have acquired psychic abilities that allow them to interact with ghosts. Osteomancy Osteomancy is a set of divination skills that uses bones, whether animal or human, to gain prophetic visions of past or future events. Christopher utilized a bowl of bones to divine that Esther had turned his children into barren monsters through the vampirism spell in order to spite her for taking Adalyn.